


Gentlemen Aren't Nice

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victoriandustrial, Asylum, Battery - Freeform, Betrayal, Electrocution, Electrotherapy, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Lobotomy, Sensory Deprivation, Uprising, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ladies are wayward, gentlemen aren't nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wayward Victorian Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221641) by [MorganasCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow). 



> "Wayward Victorian Girls" remixed into modern English.

 "I'm not living in an ordinary world  
'Cause I'm not your ordinary good girl  
And I don't believe in playing like I know that game  
You're not heading for an ordinary love  
'Cause I'm not the one that you should think of  
And I'm not a prize that you can claim"

\- Emilie Autumn (How Strange)

 

                Morgana was sitting in front of the mirror, concealing her face with white arsenic powder and painting a very thin line of red on her pale lips. Her father, Gorlois, did not tell her the reason, neither did he reveal her what will have been waiting for her when she came down.

                Her father, an honoured banker has been waiting at the foot of the stairs in the company of an unknown gentleman. Morgana came down the stairs, her hand imprisoned in the silk glove adorned with a lace slipping over the ballustrade.

                As soon as she approached the foot of the stairs, her father broke his dialogue with the gentleman. Morgana made the obeisance: „Father,“ then turned to the unknown, „Sire.“ „Dear Agravaine, please, allow me to introduce you my daughter, Morgana.,“ said Gorlois, patting the gentleman’s back. „Morgana, meet Agravaine, my business partner! You will become his lady.“ „So be it,“ agreed Agravaine.

                „No,“ opposed Morgana. „What did you say?“ asked Gorlois. „I said ‚no',“ replied Morgana. „I will not marry a man whom I have been knowing for not so far five minutes, father.“ I will not kowtow, thought Morgana, leaving the room. Gorlois had to make every effort to placate Agravaine’s wrath and to heal his wounded pride.

 

                „What have you done?“ yelled livid Gorlois at Morgana. Morgana resisted: „What have I done? You wanted to sell me, father and you are asking what have _I_ done?“ „You wayward child,“ shrieked Gorlois. „Are you standing against your father?!“ Morgana did not intend to be so candid, so openhearted. „I don't love men, father!“ she shrieked, „and I will not spend my life with a man only to prevail your inability of business diplomacy!“ This hurted Gorlois‘ pride. „You must learn what behaviour is appropriate to the lady of your status.“

                Morgana has been dragged away that afternoon.

 

 

                Morgana has been undressed off her noble, costy gown and gained her uniform – tight shorts ending in the midthigh, top, the old stringed corsett, garters and a pair of old, torn stripped stockings. No sooner she had changed her clothes she got anything to eat. What a wonderful invitation. She hoped Dr. Odin’s _Asylum For Wayward Girls And Ladies_ will not act as hostile as it seemed. And her hopes were not in vain... it acted even worse.

 

"Just as I was walking by  
My soul died  
My heart cried"

\- Emilie Autumn (Hollow Like My Soul)

 


	2. II.

"And I don't care what you think anyway  
'Cause I think you were wrong about me  
Yeah what if you were, what if you were“

\- Emilie Autumn (What If)

 

 

                Morgana was laying on the floorboards. Doctor Odin’s people were introducing her to the everyday treatment. The hits of fists, lashes and heavy, steel hobnailed combat boots were falling everywhere upon her body besides her face – upon her chest, upon her hands, upon her abdomen, between her thighs, upon her back, upon her shoulders, upon her spine betwixt her shoulderblades...

                They gave her a half an hour break in the dark room without a single flash of light, without a single sound, without a single smell... Morgana did not know how long she has been locked within. When she has been taken out finally, she had been disorientated. Her tormentors sat her down upon the wheelchair and drove her to the operating theatre. The massive electrodes, connected with the huge steam engine were fastened to her brows. The undertaker had started the steam engine and Morgana’s body shook with cramps. How long will Morgana stand her ground?

 

 

                Morgana was walking down the corridor. Her feet were wobbly as she had been electrocuted. Suddenly her body failed and she collapsed on the ground. She was trying vainly to rise. Her nerves were wrecked with the electricity. Yet she felt strong hands embracing her frame and helping her to rise to her feet. Morgana leaned herself against the wall and watched her saviour. The supreme golden hair veiled the nest in which the sweetest face Morgana has ever seen dwelt. Her hazel eyes were enchanting Morgana with their profoundness. And her lips arched beneath the pale sky of her nose, such beautiful Morgana forced herself not to nuzzle her lips against those ones.

* * *

                It was the afternoon and ladies had free time. Morgana did not feel to go to the common room to chatter with other ladies. She stayed in her cell and rested. She had been falling asleep, wondering about the fair haired lady.

                The door squeaked. Morgana opened her eyes and believed she was still asleep and dreaming. She saw the sublimest face wrapped up in gold as in the very moment of its first beautiful development, so sublime - not a shade of a flaw resting upon it. Morgana reached out to touch the dream. When her fingers caressed the beauty’s cold hand, she jerked. Morgana could not believe her eyes. „You are not a dream?“ she asked. Morgana saw the chill ran through Goldilock’s body. „I am sorry,“ whispered Morgana. „I only could not believe you might have been here with me... you are so beautiful.“ The pale beauty sent her a sad smile. Morgana could not force herself not to watch the girl. She reminded her Freya, ancient pagan goddess of love, always depicted as a fair haired beauty. „Why are you here?“ asked the dream. „I denied to obey my father’s choice of my husband... for I loved ladies. And you?“ „Basically the same,“ answered the dream. „I fled my home from my husband... They found me and brought me here. ‘Until you learn to honour your husband and your father,‘ they said. Oh, besides... Morgause, the name of mine.“

                The bell in the corridor rang. „Time for tea,“ whispered Morgause. The tea brought Morgana a brilliant idea.

* * *

                Morgana and Morgause went to the common room and met the ladies. Gwen, Isolde, Sophia, Elena. Morgana explained her plan: „There are plenty of rusty metal spikes and steel pipes on the floor everywhere. We may get our freedom if we fought.“ Girls murmured in agreement. „I do not wish to be compelled to marry a man,“ added Morgana.

                Morgana kissed Morgause goodnight secretly before they both departed to their cells. Morgana laid herself down to her bed and one more time she walked through the plan for tomorrow. This is revolution, she thought.

                Gwen turned her face from the door of Morgana’s cell and rushed through the darkened corridor.

 

 

"I am through lying still  
Just a body to be beaten, fucked  
And if I’m lucky, left for dead"

\- Emilie Autumn (Fight Like A Girl)

 

 

 

 

 


	3. III.

"All the best that we can hope for is revenge  
A hostile takeover  
An absolute rebellion to the end  
This is our battle cry"

\- Emilie Autumn (Fight Like A Girl)

 

                Morgana dressed her uniform and prepared for the day. Suddenly the door to her cell flew wide open and the undertakers rushed in. They dragged Morgana out of her cell. She saw with the corner of her eye they are taking Morgause as well.

                Morgana was bound to the chair. A monstrous machine towered in front of her, swirming with clockworks and steamtubes. The undertaker pointed the pipe and pulled the lever. Morgana’s skin was smitten and scorched with the boiling steam... such a lot of pain.

* * *

                Morgana was breathing hoarsely. Her scorched skin was covered with blisters. And her love to Morgause was burning just as the stream did. „Will you obey?“ asked the undertaker. Morgana shook her head. Thus another burning pain ran through her body. „You have to learn where your place is – Gwen knows so and she is not wayward,“ yelled the undertaker. Gwen appeared in the doorframe. „Relinquish, Morgana,“ she whispered, „it is easier.“

                „You treacherous serpent,“ yelled Morgana, yet the rest of her curse perished in the cry of pain.

 

 

                Morgana could not believe Gwen betrayed them. Every second her brain was not shaking with electricity, she was thinking about the treason. „Well,“ thundered the voice at the threshold, „it seems the electrocution is not enough to tame this lady. She had learned well. We will be compelled to undergo particular steps.“ Morgana rose her head. Doctor Odin was standing at the doorframe. And by his side towered Morgause! Her fragile figure was broken and her eyes empty. The cut upon her forehead screamed the terrible truth out loud. Tears sparkled in Morgana’s eyes before flooding her face.

 

* * *

 

 

                Since she had lost Morgause, Morgana has never disobeyed neither her father, nor her husband. Morgana was walking through the park at Agravaine’s side. When the trees spread out to uncover the sight of a beautiful pond, Morgana’s look flew to the asylum and a teardrop twinkled in her eye. Behind the caged window on the sill her beloved one was sitting, embracing her knees and swaying her head to and fro. And Morgana had to abandon her, forsake her and follow her husband.

 

„I cried for you because I know you love me  
I cried for you because you’ll never tell“

\- Emilie Autumn (I Cried For You)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with the works of miss Emilie Autumn


End file.
